


Now Give Us A Kiss

by FandomFluid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: I totally fucked up that deleted scene but whatevs, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire realm of Asgard seems to be celebrating on the night before the coronation of their new King. After a few too many goblets of mead, the two princes decide to find a new way of celebrating together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Give Us A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Now Give Us A Kiss：亲我一下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622680) by [Maryandmathew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew)



The entire realm seemed to be celebrating the night before Thor’s coronation. The dining hall, though, seemed to be the most chaotic room in all of Asgard. The musicians were playing their instruments and the singers were singing songs they had all heard plenty of times, yet never seemed to grow tired of. People were sitting at tables feasting on fresh baked bread, perfectly aged cheese, mead, and boar meat.

Loki watched as everything went on, listening to the music play as he sipped down a goblet of wine, sighing a bit as he watched Thor dance with yet another maiden who wanted a chance to dance with him before he became king, likely so they could say they danced with the king.  When the song ended, he watched his brother part with the women happily, the blonde visibly laughing as he made his way off the dance floor.

“Why are you not dancing, brother? Enjoy the festivities.” Thor asked as he approached his younger brother, sitting down on the bench next to him and helping himself to a goblet of mead, pouring himself some from the flagon.

“I’m perfectly fine with watching others enjoy themselves.” Loki replied as he sipped his wine.

“Ah, but that’s not as fun at all.” Thor replied as he downed the mead and set the goblet aside. “Come, brother. You’re going to enjoy yourself and you don’t get a choice in the matter.”

Loki blinked, soon feeling Thor tugging him up to stand, the blonde dragging him out to the dance floor. He sighed and decided to allow it, knowing how stubborn Thor could be, especially when he was that drunk.

“Here, you can dance with me.” Thor said with a grin before taking one of his younger brother’s hands in his own and placing a hand on his waist.

“Thor, don’t try to make an ass of me.” Loki said with a frown, pulling away.

Thor blinked and gave his brother a pitiful look like a kicked puppy. “Oh, Loki, please? It’s not my intention to make you look foolish, I swear.”

Loki sighed. “One dance.”

“Of course. Unless you beg for more.” Thor teased happily.

Loki just rolled his eyes, letting Thor take him back into his arms as the next song began to play and they started to dance together to the rhythm. After one dance, Thor somehow coerced him into more and more, and soon one dance turned into seven.

“I have to take a break, my feet will start to bleed if I don’t. These shoes are terribly uncomfortable.” Loki said after a while, smiling happily at the blonde and finally tugging away from him to sit down again at his goblet of wine.

“Why do you continue to wear them to events like this, then?” Thor asked with a laugh as he sat next to Loki, pouring them both more wine.

“They look good on me.” Loki replied with a look to Thor as if it was obvious.

Thor laughed and drank his wine happily. “I should have known. I’ve been blessed with you as my brother for over a thousand years now, I ought to know you would have said that.”

“If I couldn’t surprise you anymore, though, how fun would that be?” Loki replied as he drank his wine easily.

“Good point.” Thor said with a laugh, drinking happily next to his younger brother. After a few more drinks of his mead, his arm had somehow found it’s way around Loki’s shoulders.

Loki downed his wine, leaning into Thor a bit. He poured wine into both of their goblets before raising his own to the blonde. “To you. Asgard’s new king.”

Thor smiled and laughed. “I’m not king until tomorrow.”

“No, but it’s close enough.” Loki replied, keeping his glass raised.

Thor laughed and moved to tap their goblets together before drinking with Loki once again. The blonde smiled and kept close to Loki happily, kissing his cheek after a few more drinks.

Loki blinked at the kiss and decided it was time for him to start drinking something a bit stronger than wine, switching over to mead like Thor.

Thor noticed as his brother began to drink a bit more heavily after the kiss and laughed, patting the other on the back. “Do not be upset brother. Plenty of maidens would kill to be in your shoes.”

Loki shot him a look. “I have no doubt that they would. Quite a few wouldn’t mind if you took their maidenheads either.”

Thor laughed some more and grinned at the younger god. “There’s nothing wrong with having a young woman to warm your bed. Don’t tell me you’ve never felt the pleasures of a lady.”

Loki fell oddly silent at that, busying himself by downing the rest of his mead.

Thor blinked in shock at that. “You never cease to surprise me, Loki. Have you honestly never shared your bed with a woman yet?”

“I haven’t found one I find appealing yet.” Loki snapped back as he helped himself to more mead, feeling much more thirsty, his brain starting to feel fuzzy.

“Well, what features do you find appealing in a woman?”

“To be honest, I don’t know if I prefer women or men, Thor. They both appeal to me.”

Thor blinked at that and smiled a bit, helping himself to more mead and smiling as he heard Loki starting to hiccup a little bit.

“You always have had the cutest hiccups I’ve ever heard.” He commented, feeling the alcohol really kick in and take its toll on him.

Loki blinked at that, looking over at Thor and smiled a bit, scooting a bit closer to the blonde. “Is that so? What else is cute about me?” he purred, moving to get closer to Thor.

Thor looked down at his brother and smiled. “I love your voice and the way you smile so innocently when you want to. I love how sweet you are to me, then how vicious you can be to anyone else. I love how your skin always feels cool to the touch and how bright of a green hue your eyes have. I love how you always know just what to say.”

Loki smiled at that and leaned over, shutting his eyes and pressing his lips to Thor’s, kissing him deeply and warmly.

Thor was caught by surprise for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, kissing Loki back after a couple seconds, holding the younger man close against himself by the small of his back.

The pair continued to kiss each other in their own little area, the kisses becoming deeper and more passionate as they went. Soon enough, Loki had found his way into Thor’s lap, their tongues massaging against each other’s.

“Oh, what’s this?” The trickster asked teasingly as he rubbed his hips against Thor’s evident erection.

“Brother, you mustn’t tease me.” Thor groaned out as he felt the other’s slim hips rub on his arousal.

“Oh? But I like to tease. It’s fun.” Loki said with a smirk, grinding down a bit harder on the other man.

Thor groaned even more, looking over at the door nearby and moving to pick Loki up suddenly, slinging the younger man over his shoulder and quickly carrying him out of the dining hall and down the hallways to his quarters.

Loki gasped as he was picked up and carried away, laughing after a bit and smiling all the while as Thor rushed down the hallways, still laughing when the other man threw him onto the bed when they got to his room.

Thor smiled at the sound of Loki’s laughing happily, moving to get on top of him on the bed, kissing his lips deeply and lovingly, working to start taking the clothes off of the younger man, tossing them aside carelessly.

Loki hummed, letting Thor strip him nude, his own hands working deftly to remove the blonde’s clothing as well, tossing it all aside until they were both panting softly, completely nude together on the bed.

Thor smiled down at the sight of his slim, lean brother and began to kiss the other’s neck, nipping and sucking on it heatedly, grinning when he saw the red telltale mark beginning to bloom on his younger brother’s skin.

Loki smiled and moaned with pleasure as Thor marked his neck heatedly and lovingly. He hummed and rubbed his hips up against the other man’s once again eagerly.

Thor moaned softly and trailed his kisses down to Loki’s chest, starting to suck at one of the other man’s nipples, rolling the other between his fingers and grinning when he heard the other man begin to mewl and moan wantonly. 

Loki’s back arched off the bed as he moaned and keened with pleasure, his toes curling a bit. He couldn’t help but shiver as Thor kissed down his body, worshipping and marking as much skin as he could.

Thor smiled as he listened to Loki’s sounds until he couldn’t take it anymore. “Loki, can you conjure up some oil or something?”

Loki looked down at the blonde’s face and blue eyes and nodded, flicking his wrist and handing Thor a small jar of unscented oil.

Thor took it and gave a small thank you to his brother, using the oil to slick his fingers up generously. He then spread Loki’s legs and pushed one finger into him easily, smiling at how easily it slid in.

Loki gasped softly at the feeling of the finger inside him, then moaned a bit as he felt Thor begin to swirl it around.

Soon enough, Thor felt Loki relaxing around him and decided to slip in a second finger. He heard the younger god’s breath hitch and held it still for him, not wanting to hurt his brother at all.

“Move them.” Loki said after a bit.

Thor obeyed, starting to spread his fingers apart and bringing them back together within the hot walls of the younger god, easing him open a bit before he started to pull the fingers out and push them back in.

Loki moaned, his own fingers tightening into fists around the sheets as he felt Thor’s fingers moving in and out of him.

Soon enough, Thor could tell Loki was more than ready, pulling the fingers out and slicking up his length with the oil.

“Are you ready, brother?” he asked, gently setting his hands on Loki’s thighs to spread his legs apart just a bit more.

“Are you honestly asking that?” the other man bit back, panting softly.

Thor smiled and laughed a bit before positioning himself at Loki’s entrance and slowly pushing in, his hands holding onto the other’s hips.

Loki gasped and moaned as he felt Thor push in all the way, then pausing to give him a chance to adjust to the feeling. After a while, he nodded to the blonde man, pushing against him a bit to signal to him to start moving.

Thor smiled a bit and pulled out a bit before pushing into Loki. There was something about the cool feeling of the surface of his skin and the hot warmth of the inside of the trickster that drove him crazy. Soon enough, the blonde found himself picking up the pace, thrusting into the black-haired god over and over again.

Loki had his eyes shut tightly, his toes curled, and his back arched with pleasure as Thor continued to thrust into him, drawing each and every moan out of him that he could. “Ah, ah, brother! I’m getting close!”

“Ah me too…” Thor replied between groans of pleasure, wishing it wouldn’t have to end so quickly, enjoying his brother too much. Soon enough, though, he heard Loki mewl with pleasure and clench up around him as he hit his orgasm, seed spurting onto his belly.

Thor didn’t last too much longer after that, giving two more thrusts until he spilled his seed into his brother. He pulled out after a bit, collapsing down next to Loki on the bed.

Loki hummed and panted heavily with Thor, moving to curl into Thor, flicking his wrist to clean them both thoroughly. Thor smiled and laughed a bit, wrapping his arms around Loki to hold him close to himself.

“Are you ready to go to sleep now?” Loki asked drowsily, burying his face into Thor’s shoulder.

“Yes, I’d say so. Goodnight, brother.” Thor replied, resting a hand on the back of the other’s head.

“Goodnight, brother.” Loki replied softly before slowly falling into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

 

“Your Grace? Oh, my apologies, I didn’t realize you’d shared the night with a woman.”

Thor looked up when he heard the voice, finding one of the servants at the door, then realizing that all she could see of Loki was his back. “It’s quite alright. What did you want?”

“Your mother told me to let you know that it was time for you to wake up and get ready for today.”

Thor nodded and smiled to her easily. “Thank you, Liana. I’m up now, I’ll begin getting ready soon.”

The servant girl nodded and left the room, leaving them alone to get ready for the day.

“Loki, wake up.” Thor said, shaking his brother’s shoulder easily.

Loki groaned and pulled the pillow he’d been using over his head, rolling onto his belly.

“Loki, please don’t be difficult today.” Thor said with a sigh, rubbing his brother’s back gently.

Loki groaned again before reluctantly rolling back onto his back, then sitting up in the bed. He winced a bit, looking over at Thor. “You really need to develop a sense of self-control.”

Thor sighed and got out of the bed. “Good morning to you, too, brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes and smiled a bit, casting a quick healing spell on himself to dull and diminish the pain. He then stood up and moved to make his formal outfit appear on himself for the day, then pointing his finger and making Thor’s appear on him in return.

Thor blinked when he noticed the clothes on his body, then turning to look back at Loki. “I could have dressed myself. I’m a big boy, Loki.”

“Ah, don’t I know it.” Loki replied with a smirk sidling over to Thor, sitting next to him on the bed, taking his hand in his own gently. “You’re going to be a great king, do not fear. Now, come. We’re late as it is. It would be disastrous to be late to your own coronation.”

Thor nodded and stood up with Loki, walking with his brother down to where they were supposed to stand outside the large throne room where the ceremony would take place.

Soon enough, they were presented with their helms and easily donned them, standing next to each other easily.

“Nervous, brother?” Loki asked with a small smirk, watching Thor.

“No, of course not. Have you ever known me to be nervous?” the blonde replied easily.

“Plenty of times, yes. There was that one time in Nornheim-“

“You confuse nerves for the heat of battle.”

Loki smiled a bit at that and sighed a bit. “I’ve waited for this day just as long as you have, Thor. I’m very happy for you.”

Thor looked over at the younger god and smiled brilliantly at him. “Thank you, brother.” He replied, moving to pat the other’s back.

“Now give us a kiss.” Loki said with a smirk.

“Stop.” Thor laughed before making sure no one was around, then pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his younger brother’s mouth.


End file.
